Kitchen Brothers
Wayne and Gale Kitchen, also known as the The Kitchen Brothers, are the silent enforcers of the Kansas City Mafia as well as the bodyguards of Joe Bulo and Mike Milligan, they are major antagonists in the television series Fargo. They are portrayed by Todd and Brad Mann. Biography Kansas City After Otto Gerhardt, leader of the Gerhardt Crime Family suffers a stroke, Joe Bulo a high-ramking member of the rival mafia in Kansas City sees an opportunity to negotiate with the Gerhardts for their territory in Fargo. Bulo travels with Mike Milligan and the Kitchen Brothers to the Gerhardt farm to present their offer to Floyd Gerhardt, Otto's wife and new leader of the family. Floyd talks to her kids Dodd and Bear and the associates to the family about the offer, even though Dodd wants to start a war, Floyd wants to try to make a deal first, this idea is supported by everyone but Dodd. Bulo sends Milligan and the Kitchen Brothers to look for Rye Gerhardt, the youngest son of Otto and Floyd and the easiest one to convince, at the same time Dodd sends Hanzee his personal bodyguard to look for him, what everyone ignores is that Rye was accidentaly ran over by Peggy a hairstylist from Luverne and finished off by her husband Ed (the butcher of the town) in self defense, who later disposes of Rye's body in a meat grinder. The Mafia War Milligan and the Kitchens interrogate Skip Sprang a typewriter salesman whom Rye made a deal with for him to convince a judge to unfreeze his money so he could sell new typewriters, Rye followed the judge to a diner called Waffle Hut, where Rye killed the judge, the waitress and the cooker, while Lou Solverson a State Trooper is investigating Waffle Hut, Milligan and the Kitchens drive by, Lou sees them and calls Sheriff Hank Larsson (who's also his father-in-law), Hank stops their car and checks their IDs, Hank let's them go with a warning. Floyd and Bulo have a meeting to negotiate a deal, meanwhile Milligan and he Kitchens ambush Otto while their men were taking him to the doctor, they kill the men and let Otto live to send the message, Floyd presents a counteroffer to Bulo but when he is informed of the ambush, he rejects the offer and threatens on killing every Gerhardt. Hanzee meanwhile has discovered Ed killed Rye, he informs the family, they believing Ed is a hitman sent by Kansas City, start the war. While Bulo, the Kitchens and some men are hunting deers in the forest, they are ambushed by Hanzee and other men, Bulo escapes from the shootout, The Kitchens kill many Gerhardt's men but are surprised by Hanzee who slits Wayne's neck with his knife, killing him and punches Gale unconscious, then he waits for Bulo outside the forest to kill him. Milligan strikes back Hanzee sends Bulo's head to Mike Milligan, upset by this, he swears revenge, Dodd's daughter, Simone (who previously has slept with Mike) visits him, Gale and Mike force her to be their spy on the Gerhardt's house. Dodd has sent Bear's son Charlie to kill Ed (without Bear's consent) but he fails and is arrested, when the family finds out, Floyd sends Dodd to kill Ed and Bear to rescue Charlie, most of the men in the farm go with them including Hanzee, leaving only a few in the farm with Floyd, Simone and Otto. Simone informs Milligan about this, and while Dodd and Bear are away, Milligan and Gale arrive with other men and shoot the house, killing Otto while Floyd and Simone miraculously survive. Ed has been also arrested after Charlie tried to kill him, Dodd looks for him on his house where Larsson is taking care of Peggy, Larsson tells Dodd he is under custody before being knocked out by Hanzee, Dodd then sends him to look for him at the Police Station where his brother is negotiating with Charlie's lawyer. Dodd enters the house with two men, when they enter the basement (where Peggy is hiding), Peggy kills one of them by smashin a sink on his head while Dodd accideantally kills the other, then Peggy manages to leave Dodd unconscious using his own tazer sitck. Meanwhile Lou sneaks Ed out of the station unaware that Hanzee is following them, later, Ed escapes to his home when they encounter Larsson in the road, Hanzee then follows Ed. Finding Dodd The next day after Otto's funeral, Simone visits Mike in the hotel where he is staying, mad at him for shooting the hosue when she was still inside, Lou and Fargo detective Ben Schmidt arrive and let Simone go while they interrogate Milligan, when Simone leaves, Bear is waiting for her outside the hotel, he then takes her to the forest and kills her for her betrayal also as revenge against Dodd for getting his son arrested. Bear returns to the farm and orders the men to ignore any information that may come out about Dodd's whereabouts, Ed and Peggy take Dodd to a cabin in the woods in Sioux Falls, where they keep him for two days while Hanzee looks for them, Ed tries to make a deal with the Gerhardts but it seems they are not interested so he calls Milligan instead. Mike is given a time limit by his superiors to find Dodd but when he gives no results Kansas City sends another hitman known as The Undertaker to take care of him, when he arrives with two men to the hotel, Mike and Gale kill the Undertaker and his men, right after that the phone rings, Mike answers it, it's Ed, he is willing to deliver Dodd to him if Kansas City protects them, Mike relieved by this accepts and arranges a meeting with Ed at the Motot Motel. Hanzee finds the cabin but instead of saving Dodd he betrays him and kills him, Lou and Hank then arrive and Hanzee escapes. The Sioux Falls sheriff wants to use Ed as bait for Mike Milligan so he takes them to the motel regardless of Lou's complains (who is forced to leave the state). The Gerhardts The Sioux Falls police prepare the trap for Milligan unaware that Hanzee is spying on them, he calls Floyd telling her Milligan has Dodd, that night, Floyd and Bear arrive with all of his men to the Motor Motel where Hanzee is waiting for them. Bear leads the operation while Floyd stays behind for safety, when the shooting starts inside the motel and they discover they are cops and not Kansas City men and that Dodd isn't there, Bear and Floyd realize Hanzee's betrayal, Bear is killed and Hanzee kills Floyd, Ed and Peggy escape, followed by Hanzee. Right after the shooting Mike and Gale arrive, the massacre, Milligan decides to return to the Gerhardt's farm, there they find nobody guarding it, they enter the house just to find the Gerhardt's native cooker, Milligan shows compassion towards him, then Ricky G, an associate of the Gerhardts from New York arrive to steal from the house, Gale and Mike surprise him stealing the silverware, Gale points at him with a shotgun while Mike tells him he is the new king of this lands and that as a king he must show an act of compassion and an act of brutality, Ricky G thinks he is the one that'll get the act of compassion but Mike tells him he already did his act of compassion, Gale then shoots Ricky, then they return to Kansas City. Gale is not seen after this as Mike expecting a reward from his superiors for defeating the Gerhardts was instead put to work in an office. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil